


Freckles

by Maranna_Listten



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Confusion, Foreplay, Freckles, How Do I Tag, M/M, OMC but not really, Prostitution, Romance?, Second Character not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranna_Listten/pseuds/Maranna_Listten
Summary: He’d had to sneak out of the hotel for this, though he was sure that in the end, Charlie would have to understand. He couldn’t give up everything all at once…especially not when this one vice actually paid. And this job promised to pay particularly well.The other male in this fic is barely described and not given a name, so it can be anyone you imagine.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Unknown
Kudos: 11





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was inspired by one of the speed draws of Angel Dust and ended up with the idea for this fic. First time posting on Archive, so sorry if I messed anything up with the tags!
> 
> I didn't have anyone in mind as the other male character when I wrote this, and the original title of this piece was actually "A Stranger". I'd love to hear your thoughts on who else it could be, though!

He’d had to sneak out of the hotel for this, though he was sure that in the end, Charlie would have to understand. He couldn’t give up everything all at once…especially not when this one vice actually paid. And this job promised to pay particularly well.

Well, unless he got murdered, which could also happen. The client would pay extra if all his requests were followed, but those requests had made him hesitate.

1) Meet me at Hellstay at 10 p.m.

Hellstay was a little motel, reasonably clean but very out of the way. The bed dominated the room, large and inviting, with cheery yellow lamps displacing the gloomy dark.

2) I want you stripped down to your panties, lying facedown on the bed when I arrive.

He’d arrived early, so he took his time removing his clothes, folding them and placing them on the one chair in the room. As expected of him, he’d worn something nice, the bright pink lace pleasantly complimenting his milky fur. Nearly stripped, he first knelt on the bed, then stretched out on top of the covers.

3) Wear a blindfold.

It made him nervous, but if requested, he would do it. He'd done a lot worse than this before. He’d brought one that matched the panties, a thick silky strip that would hold a strong knot. Reaching up, he tied it over his eyes, making sure it was secure, plunging him into darkness. He lay down again, folding his arms under his head and waited, nervous breath coming a little faster.

4) No gags, no bonds. I want to hear your voice and feel you cling.

It comforted him that he’d have his arms and teeth if this was a setup for murder. He knew how to fight, and without this, he might have given up the significant cash. Choosing his own clients meant he didn't have to agree to be hurt. No one would punish him if he left a client hanging.

5) Don’t speak.

It was odd, but he was here now, and he could hear quiet footsteps approaching the door. It was already happening, and it was time to ride it out. The door opened, then clicked closed. Only then, did his customer break the silence.

“There you are~”

A full body shiver ran through him at the sound of his voice. It was low and smooth, settling over him like a refreshing breeze.

“Thank you for doing what I asked.”

He could hear the rustling of clothes being removed, and felt the bed dipped as he tried to keep still.

“You look beautiful, Angel.”

Of course he did, he always did, but the deep sincerity in the mystery man’s voice had the compliment meaning something nonetheless.

Hands settled on his shoulders, and he tried to place them, frustrated that he couldn’t come to a conclusion. They worked over his shoulders, then down his arms and over his spine, not smooth enough to be rich but not the callused fingers of one with a rough job. They pressed into his muscles, determined to explore what felt like every inch of his back, take time to rub out any knots. Angel kept his voice down to soft, pleased murmurs, even as those hands drifted down, only lightly trailing over his ass before starting on his way down his legs. This man seemed determined to intimately know the lines of his thighs and calves, as though later he’d be tested on the anatomy of one Angel Dust. Slow and deliberate, sweeping up and then down. Finally, they settled on his ass and pulled the panties off carefully, dropping them somewhere unknown. He caressed the smooth globes carefully, then bent over him, sliding his arms under his torso.

“Up” he murmured, his voice different now, harder, strained with need. It made Angel smile even as he was urged up, settling with his back to a bare chest, legs parted over the man’s lap.

The spider couldn’t help his sharp gasp as large hands smoothed their way down his chest, then simultaneously pinched his nipples, rolling them into little hard buds. This seemed to please his lover, who nipped at his ear before returning to his slow explorations. Again, he skipped over where Angel most wanted to be touched, focusing on his torso, his legs, his arms, slow and steady, making him squirm.

Finally, finally, his fingers swept up the creases of his thighs before a warm hand curled loosely around his cock, stroking softly, giving just enough pressure for him to whimper, only barely taking off the edge. He barely felt the gentle kisses rained over his shoulder, but as he squirmed, he became aware of the hard cock pressing against him. He squirmed again, more deliberately, only to have his arms caught behind him, a bite delivered to his neck.

“Lay down.” He was ordered, and he did so, falling first onto his torso before spreading out flat, parting his legs for the man’s viewing pleasure. He heard the click of a bottle being opened, and lifted his hips in anticipation, only to be pushed back down. “Relax.”

A single finger traced down between his cheeks and found his entrance, applying a light pressure for a few blissful moments. Then his cheeks were parted, and warmed lube was generously applied. Clever fingers began to work him open, slow and careful, but never idle. Now he moaned, back arching as his voice rose. He was quickly driven to distraction, played like an instrument and brought near the peak just from this. If it hadn’t been for the order to be silent, he’d be begging, but instead he begged wordlessly, raising his hips, moving towards the touch, letting his moans and whimpers spell out the message he couldn’t speak.

It didn’t make a difference to his lover, because right when it was almost enough, right when he was about to come, those clever fingers were removed and he was pressed flat to the bed. He whined a protest, but shut up as the man loomed over him – would he be fucked now?

No, it seemed his customer had something else in mind. He hovered for a minute, then bent his head, pressing his lips against his neck, sucking lightly. From there the trailed downward, pressing kisses over his skin at random, sometimes dotting several kisses in one spot, sometimes skating across his shoulder or down the planes of his back, skimming out over his arms.

Angel shifted a little, the high gone from him by now, and left utterly confused.

As if sensing this, the man moved back up, cupping his face and turning it towards him, bringing their lips together for a perfectly gentle kiss. “I’m going to kiss every freckle on your body before I finish.” He murmured, voice now warm, almost amused.

_My…freckles…?_

It was true that he had freckles dotted over his skin, little memories of sunshine and a human life, but…for someone to kiss each one…he lay back down when he was guided, something pricking at him from the inside, unable to wrap his head around the thought. The confusion didn’t stop his arousal, however, and as the knowledge sank in, he found soft moans escaping him again, sensitized to each light kiss as time slipped away.

He felt like he was floating in a dream when he was gently turned over and gathered into a warm embrace, kissed again with those soft lips. A hard cock was pressed to his entrance, and he clung as it was pushed into him. His lover moved slowly, his lips never far as he thrust in and out, but he seemed to know his body, the ebb of each wave meeting with the crest of the next until he was driven over his peak.

Angel felt his mind go blank, holding tightly to his lover as he came. When the haze cleared, he was in his lap again, cradled gently, blindfold gone and a white sheet over his head.

“Open your eyes.” He was ordered, and only then did he look, disappointed that he could only see white and shadows around him. White and…a clip of money, which he took with shaking hands, finding exactly the promised sum.

“Thank you.” The voice whispered, kissing his ear before his back was left cold as his lover dressed.

He wanted to look, but he felt frozen in place, listening to the mystery man leave before he could bring himself to move and pull the sheet off his head. There, on his clothes, more money…a tip? He stayed in the motel room a long time, staring blankly, unable to bring his thoughts back together.

He returned home in the still-dark hours of morning, quiet to avoid detection. It had taken him a long time to walk back, feeling as though he was shaking though he felt no pain. By some miracle, he was left alone, and collapsed gratefully on his own bed, reaching out to his pig when he came up to greet him.

He drew the piglet close, kissing his head before closing his eyes tightly.

“Hey there, Nugs…” he murmured, smiling at the oink that greeted him.

“Some asshole made love to me without my permission today. How unfair is that?"


End file.
